This invention relates to a process for the production of poly(organic-polysulfide-silicate) copolymers by reacting alkali metal hydroxide, sulfur and an oxidated silicon compound to produce an alkali metal-polysulfide-silicate condensation product which is then reacted with an organic compound to produce a poly(organic polysulfide silicate) copolymer.
In my U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 921,728, filed by David H. Blount, M.D., on July 3, 1978, alkyl dihalides are used as the organic reactant to produce a polymer, but not an aqueous dispersion of the copolymer.
The poly(organic-polysulfide-silicate) copolymer of this invention is produced in the form of an aqueous dispersion with particle sizes of about a micron to larger-size crumbs or pellets. The size of the particles may be varied by using various emulsifying or dispersing agents and by varying the concentration of the reactants. The aqueous dispersion of the poly(organic-polysulfide-silicate) copolymer is an improvement in the formation of the thioplast silicate elastomer as illustrated in U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 921,728, filed on July 3, 1978, by David H. Blount, M.D.
Furthermore, by operating in accordance with the present invention, I am also able to secure the poly(organic-polysulfide-silicate) copolymers referred to above in the form of an aqueous emulsion or latex, which can be readily purified, and from which poly(organic-polysulfide-silicate) copolymers may be coagulated, either before or after the incorporation into the latex of desired compounding ingredients. In addition, by securing the plastic material in a dispersed state as a latex, it may be used as a coating agent for wood, fabrics, textiles, fibers, paper, leather, metal, concrete and others, and may subsequently cause the plastic material to coagulate in situ.
Aqueous dispersions of poly(polysulfide-silicate) copolymers are obtained from reacting the following components:
(a) sulfur;
(b) an alkali metal hydroxide;
(c) an oxidated silicon compound;
(d) an organic compound having at least two carbon atoms, each of which is attached to a substituent which will split off during the reaction;
(e) an emulsifying or dispersion agent;
(f) water.